1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle meter cluster. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle meter cluster that is configured to selectively provide warning information on a reflective area of a lens covering a meter display.
2. Background Information
Vehicles are becoming more sophisticated in their sensory capabilities, such as the capability to sense a potential collision, the direction in which the vehicle is turning and so on. Also, such vehicles are capable of presenting information pertaining to the sensed characteristics to a driver in a more detailed and effective manner. For example, a vehicle can include an active safety system that actively senses potential collisions and provide appropriate warnings to a driver and passengers in the form of audio, visual and/or haptic feedback. However, the placement and presentation of visual warnings pose many challenges in vehicles.
For instance, the visual warning indicators should be positioned where they can be quickly perceived and understood by a driver without being overwhelming to the driver. Preferably, the visual warning indicators should be placed within the driver's normal field of vision. However, finding space to package such a visual indicator appropriately in a vehicle can be particularly challenging. The instrument meter cluster, for example, already includes dense amounts of information. Thus, if the visual warning is presented at the instrument meter cluster, the visual warning may blend with the other non-emergency information and not properly received by the driver. Alternatively, the visual warnings can be presented at the A-pillars or headliners of the vehicle. However, it can be difficult to accommodate both the warning apparatus and airbag components in those types of locations.
Several original equipment manufacturers (OEMs) have incorporated heads-up displays (HUDs) in vehicles to present a display on the windshield in front of the driver. HUDs can be easily perceivable and understandable. However, the inclusion of another LCD display in the vehicle can be expensive. Also, the directing of light to the vehicle windshield is regulated heavily by some states which prohibit the use of non-functional lights (headlights, etc.) that can be visible outside of the vehicle or the flashing of lights on a non-emergency vehicle. Finally, the light from HUDs may be too dim to be properly perceived, especially when the driver is wearing polarized sunglasses.